


Mac and Cheese and Romance

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m trying to make macaroni but I’ve burnt 3 pans and set off the fire alarm and I heard the lady above us say you were a chef please help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Aomine throws himself on the couch in defeat. This is the third day he has attempted to make some goddamn mac and cheese and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how he is messing up such a simple dish, but he manages to do it anyway. He has taken the batteries out of his fire alarm by now and has already had to have gone out and buy 4 new pans. Then he recalls what the old lady who lives above him told him.

_"The young man across the hallway from you is an excellent cook. Maybe you could ask him for some advice."_

_"Thanks grandma, maybe I will."_

_"Stop calling me that! Respect you elders!" She said, whacking him with her mail._

_"Okay, okay! Aomine says, shielding his head and running up the stairs back to his apartment._

Aomine gets off the couch, putting on some shoes and walking out of his apartment across the hall to the young mans apartment. He knocks a couple times before a surprisingly tall redhead opens the door.

"What?" He asks, looking annoyed.

"So, I heard from the lady above us that you are a great cook." Aomine says.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you could help me make mac and cheese. I keep burning it." The red haired man stifles a laugh.

"M-mac and cheese? Seriously? How do you even manage that?!" He says, laughing.

"Hey, listen asshole. If you don't want to help me just say so." Aomine snaps.

"Nah, nah. I'm curious. Come on in. I have some macaroni and cheese waiting to be made. The name's Kagami, by the way." The man says, laughing again.

"Aomine." Aomine huffs and pouts, entering the apartment. He looks around at the apartment, which is surprisingly clean. There is an array of basketball magazines on the coffee table, and three pairs of red and black bball shoes by the door.

"You play basketball?" Aomine asks, sticking his pinky in his ear.

"Yeah, you?" The redhead asks, walking into the kitchen and putting on an apron. He takes out a pot and fills it halfway with water.

"Yeah, played in highschool. Maybe we could do one on one sometime. But I doubt you could beat me." Aomine says, smirking. Kagami growls.

"You want me to help you or not?" Aomine quickly shuts up.

"Okay so you fill the pan first. I'm sure you could get that far. Then you want to put it on high and let it come to a boil. That will take ten minutes or so." Aomine nods, following along. Kagami reaches up to the cabinet to grab some noodles, his shirt lifting up to show off his abs. Aomine inhales quickly, looking away. Goddamn, he is definitely a basketball player.

"You good?" Kagami asks, setting the noodles down onto the counter. He then walks past Aomine to the fridge.

"'M fine." Aomine says. Kagami grabs some cheddar and mozzarella out of the fridge, putting it down onto the counter.

"I doubt you are making homemade mac and cheese, but it is pretty much the same." Kagami says, pouring the noodles into the now boiling water.

"You take out the cheese from the box and then just poor in the noodles. You don't have to do this step if you are doing the instant mac and cheese, but you are going to cut up your cheese into smaller pieces while the noodles cook." Kagami says, getting out a knife and quickly cutting the cheese into slices, eating one himself. Aomine steals one.

"Oi!" Kagami says, swatting his hand away. Aomine snickers, shoving the cheese into his mouth.

"Bastard," Kagami grumbles. He checks on the pasta, deciding it has become soft enough.

"Then you simply drain the pasta," Kagami says, taking out the strainer and pouring the noodles into it. He then puts the noodles back into a pot. He then gets out milk and butter.

"Then just put in milk, butter and cheese. The box will tell you how much milk and butter, and then you just pour the cheese powder stuff in." Kagami says. He puts some milk and butter in the pan before adding the cheese. He then puts a lid on it to allow the cheese to melt. A couple minutes later he takes the lid off and stirs the cheesy goodness. He grabs two bowls, separating it in half before handing Aomine the bowl with a fork. Aomine puts a forkful in his mouth, and moans instantly.

"Holy fuck," Aomine says, moaning again. Kagami blushes.

"Dude, it's just mac and cheese." Kagami says.

"Can't you just cook for me all the time?" Aomine asks shamelessly.

"No!" Kagami says, looking away from Aomine.

"I don't know how I can live after tasting such amazing food."

"Then don't live, Aho!"

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
